Rhytide (e.g., wrinkles) can affect the appearance of skin on the face and other areas of the body and may be an indicator of age. For example, wrinkles may be present around the eyes, mouth, forehead, neck, hands, etc. As the skin naturally ages, cell division reduces, skin loosens, and skin sags. Age-related wrinkling of the skin can be promoted and/or exacerbated by habitual facial expressions or sleeping patterns, as well as poor hydration. Exposure to ultraviolet radiation and tobacco smoke can accelerate the skin's aging process and result in premature wrinkling. Wrinkles, loose sagging skin, poor skin tone or texture, and other skin abnormalities are often considered to be visually unappealing and have proved to be difficult and vexing problems to treat, although the demand for effective treatments has been and remains quite high. A need exists for more effective treatments of these conditions and other conditions. Accordingly, it is an objective of various embodiments of the present invention to address these and other needs.